


Caught in the rain

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Egobang - Freeform, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan walks home from work, and winds up getting caught out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to say, egobang just may be becoming my otp. I was without a computer for awhile, so I originally hand wrote this. God this took forever to type up. *shakes head*

Dan was just about to walk out the door, when Mary, one of his co-workers, called out to him.

 

"Hey, Dan. Are you leaving?"

 

Dan lets the door swing shut again, and turns around. "Yeah, my shift just ended. Why, what's up?"

 

Mary frowns. "Do you have a ride? It's supposed to rain tonight. I think they said it's going to rain all week, actually."

 

Dan shakes his head. "No, I was just planning on walking home. I'm sure it'll be fine."

 

Mary gives him a worried look. "Ok. If you leave now, maybe you'll make it home before it starts up."

 

Dan promises to call the shop later to let her know he got home safe, and then heads out.

 

It's only a ten to fifteen walk back to his apartment, but he only makes it halfway before the rain starts falling. It quickly becomes heavy enough to thoroughly soak his clothes, and plaster his hair to his face.

 

Dan sighs, and brushes his hair out of his eyes. Hunching his shoulders, Dan starts walking faster. He's really starting to regret not at least wearing a sweatshirt with a hood. Hopefully he can make it home before he catches a cold.

 

Suddenly Dan hears heavy footsteps quickly moving towards him. Praying he's not about to be mugged, Dan whirls around just as the person reaches him.

 

Walking up to him, breathing a little heavy from the run, is a man holding an umbrella. He stops next to Dan, and hold the umbrella over both of their heads.

 

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you walking in the rain, and I had an umbrella with me, so..." he glances up at the umbrella, and then back at Dan. "Oh, I work at the bookstore back there, I was just closing up for the night" he points behind them, a little ways down the street.

 

"It's ok, I just heard footsteps and figured I was about to be attacked by the cities only rain-mugger" Dan shrugs.

 

The other man laughs. " _Rain mugger?_ Is that someone who's made of rain and mugs people, or someone who mugs people exclusively when it's raining?"

 

Dan laughs as well. "The second one. Maybe that's your thing, that's how you pick people to mug."

 

He nods, grinning. "I just wait for it to rain, and then scour the streets for some poor fool who got caught in it" he sobers when he realizes they're still standing out in said rain. "Why are you out here, anyway?"

 

Dan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just got out of work, and I was hoping I could make it home before the rain started up."

 

"That would have been a good plan, if you had any means to keep yourself dry" the man says pointedly.

 

Dan snickers. "Aw, but then you wouldn't have gotten to be my knight in shining armor!" Dan's delighted when the other man blushes.

 

"Happy to be of service. I would bow, but then I wouldn't be able to keep the umbrella covering us. So where are you headed, anyway?"

 

Dan tells him the street name. "It's about another five minute walk, but dude you don't have to go out of your way. I can make it back, I'll be fine."

 

The man holding the umbrella shakes his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I live in that direction anyway."

 

"Alright, thanks. That's really nice of you. Um, I'm Dan by the way."

 

"I'm Arin" he smiles.

 

They start walking down the road together. Occasionally one of the makes a comment about one thing or another, but for the most part they walk in comfortable silence. Once they reacht he apartment building, Arin walks Dan up to the front door. They stand side by side under the awning.

 

Arin holds out his hand. "Here, let me see your phone."

 

Dan's confused, but hands Arin his phone none the less.

 

"Here, in case you get stuck walking home in bad weather again."

 

Arin hands the phone back to Dan a few second later, and he sees that Arin's added his number to Dan's contact list.

 

Dan grins. "You know, I heard it's supposed to rain all week."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random end note content: Omg Shane can still do the Aunt Hilda voice. (Galaxy Chicken Nuggets & french fries!)


End file.
